


Per favore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Angelo azzurro [22]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un possibile momento d'intimità tra Bulma e Vegeta agl'inizi della loro relazione. In una di quelle notti di fuoco in cui è stato concepito Trunks.





	Per favore

Per favore

 

Bulma sentì la porta aprirsi con uno scricchiolio e si alzò seduta, i suoi occhi vennero feriti dalla luce soffusa e giallastra che entrò dal corridoio. Li socchiuse, battendo le palpebre per abituarsi e allungò la mano, nascondendo il suo corpo, vestito solo con l’intimo, utilizzando il lenzuolo.

Riconobbe l’ombra di Vegeta stagliarsi sul pavimento e chiuse gli occhi, lui si sedette al suo fianco.

Bulma sentì il suo fiato bollente sul collo e chiuse gli occhi, mentre le mani calde di lui si posavano sulla sua pelle chiara.

< Dovrei allontanarlo, ma non ci riesco. Di giorno gli tengo testa, ma di notte, gli permetto tutto. Sono completamente in balia di questa passione bruciante > pensò, mentre il saiyan la faceva stendere sul letto.

_“Donna, riparami la Gravity Room!” sbraitò Vegeta, serrando i pugni._

_Bulma dimenò la chiave inglese davanti al suo viso._

_“Non posso! Devo riparare altro!” gridò._

_Una venuzza iniziò a pulsare sulla fronte del principe dei saiyan, che le puntò l’indice contro._

_“Non voglio sentire storie, gallina! Mi serve e anche subito! Devo superare Kakaroth, io! Non posso perdere tempo dietro a te” ruggì._

_Bulma schioccò la lingua sul palato e sbatté una mano sul muro accanto al suo viso, avvicinandogli la chiave inglese al naso con l’altra mano._

_“Non osare zittirmi” ringhiò._

_Vegeta sentì il corpo di lei premere con il suo, i suoi occhi si rifletterono in quelli di lei, abbassò il capo e si trovò i seni sodi della donna davanti. Avvertì una fitta di desiderio._

_Bulma vide che le sue gote si stavano tingendo di un rosa più intenso._

_Vegeta la spintonò con una mano._

_“Allora vai ad aggiustarmi la stanza degli allenamenti. Io sono Vegeta-sama e non accetto rifiuti”. Aggrottò la fronte assottigliando gli occhi._

_“Sai che ti dico? Me ne vado, maledetto scimmione! Non sai fare altro che pensare a combattere!” sbraitò Bulma, uscendo dalla stanza._

 

Vegeta le mordicchiò una spalla, mentre le sfilava il reggiseno a fascia.

“Sei stranamente silenziosa” le bisbigliò all’orecchio.

“Non dovresti andare a dormire, dopo una giornata di allenamento?” domandò lei in un bisbiglio, con un filo di voce.

Vegeta le passò la mano sulla schiena pallida, seguendo la linea della sua spina dorsale, ghignando nel vederla fremere.

“Voglio lasciarmi andare ad altri tipi di allenamenti… con te…” disse con voce lasciva.

Bulma affondò il viso nel letto, stesa a faccia in giù.

“Temo che con questo genere di allenamenti potresti non reggere il mio ritmo” lo sfidò.

Vegeta le afferrò le spalle con le mani ed iniziò a baciarle la schiena, passando la lingua nei segni rossi lasciati dall’elastico del reggiseno.

“Adesso sì che ti riconosco, donna” mormorò roco.

< Amo quando mi tiene testa. Solo lei riesce a farmi essere così dannatamente felice di mostrarmi docile, forse persino vulnerabile. M’incanta, la seguirei ovunque > pensò.

_Vegeta la raggiunse e l’afferrò per un braccio, costringendola a voltarsi, premendola contro il muro._

_“Quei maledettissimi pezzi di latta arriveranno e spazzeranno via questo miserabile sasso e i suoi dimenticabili abitanti. Lo vuoi capire?! Cosa diamine devo fare per farmi aggiustare la stanza degli allenamenti?” le chiese._

_Bulma arrossì, i loro visi a un dito di distanza._

_“Chiedimelo per favore” ordinò, strusciandosi contro la parete._

_“Tsk” sibilò Vegeta, indietreggiando di un passo. “Per favore… Contenta, maledettissima cocciuta?” le chiese, dandole le spalle._

_“Sì” disse Bulma._

_Vegeta uscì dalla stanza a passo di marcia e Bulma sorrise trionfante._

 

“Ammettilo, ti piace litigare” disse Briefs.

Vegeta le mordicchiò il labbro.

“Con te lo trovo stimolante” ammise.

 


End file.
